1. Field
This field is generally related to using biometric data to login to a computing device with a touchscreen.
2. Background
Typical login processes for computing devices with touchscreens involve using a keyboard presented on the screen to type a password. Typing on a screen is slow and error-prone. Thus, such typing presents a significant barrier to entry for someone trying to quickly login to such a computing device.
Other systems present the user with a pattern that can be drawn on the screen. While this is quicker than the software keyboard, it leaves smudge marks on the screen which might allow for intruders to guess the pattern. Furthermore, the user typically needs to set up the pattern on his or her device before using it.
Thus, present approaches have not yet developed a way for users to identify themselves on a touchscreen that is convenient, accurate, and secure.